Hokage or Sakura-chan?
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Latihan untuk menjadi hokage tidak pernah mudah bagi seorang Naruto. Namun menyelinap ke kantor sang kekasih selalu menjadi obat tersendiri baginya/"NARUTO, KEMARI KAU!"/sebuah pertanyaan dari Sai antara dua mimpinya harus dijawab Naruto/"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sakura."/sebuah penolakan dilontarkan?/CANON sett/full warn inside/NaruSaku/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © Aika Namikaze**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**WARNING(S): SHORT, typo(s), CANON, chap 700 never exist here! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hokage or Sakura-chan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konohagakure.

Sebuah desa dibalik di daun—menurut filosofi Hashirama Senju, penemu sekaligus _hokage_ pertama mereka.

Perang telah berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu. Musuh telah dikalahkan. Masing-masing negara mulai membangun kembali wilayahnya yang hancur karena efek perang dunia ninja keempat itu.

Begitu juga Konoha.

Para penduduk bekerja sama membangun kembali rumah-rumah yang sempat rata dengan tanah. Tentunya dengan bantuan dari aliansi negara lain, pembangunan berlangsung lebih cepat.

Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Matahari bersinar cerah, langit yang biru, angin sepoi-sepoi. Suasana yang kembali aman, damai, tenteram, dan juga te—

"NARUTO, KEMARI KAU!"

—nang. Oh, mungkin tidak untuk saat ini.

Para penduduk hanya tertawa melihat salah satu _shinobi_ yang akan menjadi _hokage_ baru mereka, Naruto, berlarian di atap-atap rumah.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa

Sebagian penduduk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Pemandangan ini nyaris mereka saksikan setiap hari. Mereka sudah paham betul apa penyebabnya.

Yang dapat membuat _kunoichi_ didikan Tsunade itu kesal pasti Naruto sedang menggoda nya atau menjahili gadis itu dengan tingkah konyolnya.

Dari salah satu jendela rumah sakit, terlihat Sakura yang mendengus sambil terengah karena emosi, wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan.

Hal itu cukup membuat perawat yang berdiri di belakangnya bergedik ngeri dan mundur selangkah menjauhi sakura.

"Lain kali, pastikan secara mendetail soal identitas pasien yang harus kutangani." Suara tegas Sakura membuat perawat itu meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Aku tidak ingin kejadian hari ini terulang lagi. Jelas?"

"T-tentu saja, Sakura-_san_! Maafkan saya!" jawab perawat itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Setelah membungkuk sekali lagi ke arahnya ia bergegas keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura mendesah keras lalu duduk di tepi ranjang pemeriksaan sambil memijat pelipisnya. Satu lagi kejahilan dari Naruto membuatnya harus pintar-pintar mengatur emosi atau akan membuat sisa pekerjaannya hari ini menjadi berantakan.

Saat ini,Naruto tengah menjalani latihannya untuk menjadi _hokage_ bersama para petinggi Konoha. Sakura pernah bilang padanya agar jangan terlalu sering menemuinya di rumah sakit, selain karena pekerjaannya sebagai wakil kepala rumah sakit yang membuatnya super sibuk, ia ingin Naruto fokus dengan latihannya.

Meski begitu, nyatanya pemuda pirang itu selalu bisa menemukan celah untuk menemuinya—meski ia sudah mengancam akan menolak semua ajakan kencan Naruto selama sebulan ke depan bila terus menemuinya di rumah sakit.

Seperti hari ini.

Sakura baru saja akan menemui Ino di ruangan untuk mengajaknya makan siang saat tiba-tiba seorang perawat menghampirinya dan memberitahu bahwa Rock Lee mengalami luka dalam yang cukup serius dan hanya ingin ditangani olehnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura langsung menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

Naruto menutupi aliran _chakra_ nya dengan baik karena sempat membuat Sakura tidak sadar bahwa 'Rock Lee' di depannya ini adalah palsu. Baru saat Sakura memeriksa di bagian perutnya, ia mengernyit heran.

Sejak kapan _chakra_ kyuubi juga ada di dalam tubuh Lee?

Wajah bingung Sakura membuat 'Lee' langsung tersenyum nyengir ke arahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan lupa makan siang dengan ramen yang sudah kusiapkan di ruanganmu ya?"

Sakura belum sempat bereaksi apapun karena 'Lee' telah lebih dulu mengecup pipinya sekilas lalu melesat keluar jendela setelah merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi Naruto.

"Sampai nanti, Sakura-_chan_!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Sakura sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dan hampir mengejar Naruto. Gadis itu seketika menghentikan niatnya meningat ada jadwal operasi yang harus ditanganinya kurang dari satu jam lagi. Jadilah ia hanya bisa berteriak kesal pada Naruto yang berlari melompati atap rumah.

Satu desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Kepalanyaseketika menoleh saat tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di atas bantal. Diangkatnya secarik kertas kecil dengan tulisan yang sangat dihapalnya itu.

'_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya, Sakura-_chan_? Aku sudah pesan pada paman Teuchi untuk mengirimkan semangkuk ramen spesial ke ruanganmu. Selamat makan siang!_

_Salam sayang, Naruto.'_

Mau tak mau hal itu tetap membuat sudut bibir Sakura tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"_Baka_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah beranjak sore. Langit mulai memerah. Naruto menguap lebar sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas tanah. Tiduran di atas patung _hokage_ selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Angin di atas sini selalu bisa membuatnya rileks setelah seharian berlatih.

Mempelajari diplomasi sungguh bukan suatu hal yang mudah bagi seorang Naruto. Belum lagi tekanan yang didapatnya dari para petinggi Konoha yang masih meragukannya meski ia pernah menyelamatkan dunia ninja saat perang dulu.

Tapi tak jauh lagi, langkahnya akan sampai di mimpinya selama ini. Menjadi _hokage_. Naruto jelas tidak akan mundur sekarang. Mimpinya sudah di depan mata.

"Hei."

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Semilir angin benar-benar hampir membuatnya tertidur barusan. Tapi suara yang cukup berat itu dengan cepat menarik kesadarannya.

"Sai?" Naruto beranjak duduk, kaget karena jarang ada orang yang akan naik di sekitar patung _hokage_ saat hari menjelang sore begini. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Latihan di hutan." Jawab pemuda berkulit pucat yang sering memasang senyum palsu itu menghampiri Naruto. "Boleh aku duduk?"

Naruto mengangguk saat Sai perlahan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa disini?"

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. "Aku sering kesini saat sore. Bersantai."

Sai mengangguk. Ia menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu, berpikir. "Kupikir kau melarikan diri dari latihan untuk menjadi _hokage_." Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil. "Latihan yang berat ya?"

Pemuda yang telah memotong rambut pirangnya menjadi lebih cepak itu mendadak tertawa gugup. Latihan seharusnya baru selesai saat matahari terbenam, tapi ia melarikan diri karena terlalu lelah. "Begitulah." Naruto menjawab sekenanya. "Sejak awal, jalan untuk menjadi _hokage_ memang tidak mudah."

Selama beberapa menit, keheningan sempat menyelimuti mereka. Sebelum akhirnya Sai membuka suara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau harus memilih salah satu, antara menjadi _hokage_ dan menikah dengan si jel—ehem, maksudku Sakura, mana yang akan kau pilih lebih dulu?"

Naruto yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sai sempat melongo sebelum akhirnya tertawa, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana ya…"

Sai masih menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Sulit sih."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sakura."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya sekali. Perlahan bibirnya tersenyum. "Sakura-_chan_…" kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sai. "Mungkin aku akan memilih Sakura-_chan_ lebih dulu."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa?" tanya Sai heran. "Kau bilang jadi _hokage_ adalah mimpimu yang paling penting."

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu merebahkan diri lagi ke atas tanah. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit. "Bagaimana ya? Menikah dengan gadis yang kucintai, Sakura-_chan_, adalah mimpiku juga, Sai." Ia tersenyum. "Meski aku bermimpi untuk menjadi _hokage_ lebih dulu. Entah sejak kapan, memiliki Sakura-_chan_ juga menjadi mimpi terbesarku."

Sai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Mendadak Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lagi. "Jangan bilang soal ini pada Sakura-_chan_ ya?" Ia menatap Sai serius. "Setidaknya, kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura-_chan _sepenuhnya, aku bisa lebih fokus dengan latihanku menjadi _hokage_. Kautahu, Sasuke telah kembali. Itu artinya saingan terberatku untuk mendapatkan Sakura-_chan_ muncul kembali. Sasuke bisa saja berbalik mendapatkannya."

Sai menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu buru-buru berdeham.

"Kau bilang apa, Sai?"

Sai cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Tapi Sakura sudah menjadi kekasihmu. Kau tidak percaya padanya?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit merona, bibirnya tersenyum. "Aku percaya. Seribu persen aku selalu percaya pada Sakura-_chan_. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti kan? Kadang, kekhawatiran itu tetap ada."

Sai tersenyum. Semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Naruto." ia meraih puncak kepala Naruto lalu mengusapnya pelan.

Kurang dari sedetik setelahnya Naruto melompat menjauhi Sai. Matanya memandang rekan setimnya itu ngeri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?" Tanpa sadar Naruto menarik kunai dari dalam sakunya. Bersiap melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi Sai yang bisa saja memperlakukannya lebih aneh seperti barusan.

Melihat posisi siap bertarung Naruto membuat Sai semakin tergelak. Naruto merinding. Pantas ia merasa ada yang aneh sejak Sai menghampirinya tadi.

Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu membentuk segel dengan tangannya. "_Kai_!"

_POM!_

Kepulan asap yang menyelimuti Sai sempat menghalangi pandangan Naruto selama beberapa detik. Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat sosok Sai telah menghilang dan posisi itu digantikan oleh—

"SAKURA-_CHAN_?"

"Kenapa? Kaget?" Sakura masih tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Tapi… Apa yang—kenapa kau _henge_ menjadi Sai?" Diam-diam Naruto menghela napasnya lega, ia benar-benar tidak membayangkan bila yang tadi mengusapkepalanya benar-benar rekan setimnya yang hobi menggunakan senyum palsu itu.

"Iseng. Kau pikir hanya kau yang pintar menyamar?" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku kangen kamu, Saku—"

"Hei hei, aku ini masih marah padamu!" Sakura langsung mendorong wajah Naruto saat pemuda itu mendekatinya dan hampir saja menciumnya.

"Eeeeh? Kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Masih belum jelas?" Sakura mendengus. "Menyelinap ke rumah sakit. Menyamar jadi Lee yang terluka. Lalu mencium pipiku sebelum kabur? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kencan denganku selama sebulan ya?"

"Jangan dong, Sakura-_chan_~" rengek Naruto dengan wajah memelas. "Aku kan hanya kangen padamu. Latihannya berat, aku butuh refreshing sedikit."

"_Refreshing_ dengan menjahiliku, begitu?" Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "_Refreshing_ dengan menjahili Sakura-_chan_? Tentu saja bukan." Ia menarik pinggang Sakura lalu berbisik di telinganya pelan. "Aku harus melihatmu atau menciummu, Sakura-_chan_. Saat itulah aku akan semangat lagi untuk latihan menjadi _hokage_."

Wajah Sakura perlahan memerah saat Naruto mengecup pipinya.

"A-apa sih!"

_Bugh!_

Naruto tertawa puas sambil memegangi perutnya yang ditinju Sakura dengan sikunya. Wajah gadisnya sukses merona semerah tomat sekarang.

"Rasakan itu." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya lagi lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Kenapa Naruto selalu sukses menggodanya bisa membuat wajahnya merona begini?

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_?"

Melihat Sakura tidak meresponnya membuat Naruto akhirnya menarik pundak gadis itu, membuat Sakura menatapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Dengarkan aku."

Sakura seketika menahan napasnya saat Naruto menarik sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya. Tangan kanannya kini digenggam erat pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu mungkin waktunya tidak tepat. Tapi," Naruto membuka kotaknya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan permata yang berbentuk kelopak bunga _sakura_. "Pakailah cincin ini dan jadi milikku selamanya."

Sakura masih terdiam, menatap Naruto takjub. Pemuda itu buru-buru berdeham.

"K-kau sudah mendengar semuanya 'kan, Sakura-chan? Aku tidak meragukan perasaanmu, hanya saja…" Naruto mendadak mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku akan merasa lebih yakin kalau kau memakai cincin ini. Setidaknya agar para _playboy_ itu tahu kau milikku."

Sakura tertawa melihat wajah kesal pemuda itu. Ia ingat Naruto bisa cemburu setengah mati saat para _shinobi_ yang menjadi pasiennya seringkali sengaja menemuinya hanya untuk merayunya.

"Tapi, aku serius."

Anak tunggal keturunan Haruno itu terdiam lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto yang serius. Bibirnya masih betah tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Melebihi apapun, kautahu itu kan?" Naruto menarik cincin itu dari dalam kotak dan memasangkannya di jari manis Sakura. Lalu, ia mengecup dimana cincin itu kini terpasang manis di jari Sakura. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Setelah sempat terdiam beberapa detik Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. "Hmm?" Ia menyentuh satu dagunya dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam Naruto. Dahinya mengernyit, seolah berpikir keras.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Naruto gugup. Ada keraguan di wajah Sakura. masa gadis itu akan menolak lamarannya?

"Kata-katamu sejak tadi terdengar _gombal_ sekali. Sama seperti para '_playboy'_ yang sering merayuku di rumah sakit." Sakura memberi tanda kutip dengan tangannya. Bibirnya menyeringai.. "Aku jadi terpikir, apa aku harus memberi kalimat penolakan yang sama kepada mereka untukmu sekarang?"

Wajah Naruto seketika memucat. "K-kau akan menolak lamaranku?"

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian Sakura tertawa. Wajah Naruto pucat pasi sekarang. Matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca seperti hampir menangis.

"Astaga, Naruto. Kenapa kau bisa benar-benar berpikir aku akan menolak lamaranmu?" kedua tangan Sakura terangkat menangkup sisi kepala Naruto. Bibirnya mencium kening pemuda itu lembut, membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"S-Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat memahamiku. Bukan orang lain, bukan Sasuke." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih memegang pipinya. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Jadi berhentilah meragukan perasaanku, _baka_. Atau aku akan menolak lamaranmu."

Naruto tertawa lalu menarik dagu Sakura, mengecup bibirnya pelan. "Kurasa sekarang aku bisa benar-benar fokus pada latihanku untuk menjadi _hokage_ ya?"

Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto di pinggangnya dengan memeluk leher pemuda itu lalu menempelkan kening mereka. "Kalau begitu, aku akan berlatih untuk menjadi pendamping hidup _hokage_ yang baik."

Naruto mencium ujung hidung Sakura, membuat keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

* * *

**Akhirnya kelar! :D ini fic uda nangkring di folder laptop setahun lebih, _somehow_ baru sekarang bisa ngelarin hahahahaha**

**Maaf kalau pendek, tapi semoga bisa menghibur dan mengisi kekosongan archive NS ya~! Meski makin kesini makin susah bangun **_**feels**_** mereka di fic, **_**but believe me**_**, **_**I'll love this couple until forever**_** kok :") juga masih mengusahakan untuk tetap menulis pair ini untuk ke depannya hoho~**

**Nah, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu ya!**

**With love, **

**Aika**


End file.
